an anonoumous encounter
by Oogies4u
Summary: An encounter between 2 unknowns lead to something both would remember for a long time, This will be the last time to forget to get out or will it, only if they are alone together again might it happen again... my first ever story written down that is


**an anonoumous encounter**

Written by Cat Dragoonz Me oogies4u

**(Merine)**

Something i tried .. well this is my first try at writing so sorry if it sucks ;-P

Time and time again they told me I am going to get stuck in this dam building. And never do I listen. They are so going to swear at me if I call the security company again.

Wandering slowly down the hallway… wondering what to do next. Seeing it is late Saturday afternoon. One night and one day in the office will not hurt… I could get my work finished. Wandering towards the cafeteria… hope there is some food available in the machines. 

Walking through the door to stumble onto the most amazing sight … Half dressed in faded jeans .. and a tight white t-shirt… one drooling hunk off man … my eyes slowly tracing over his body… from that face down the neck over those shoulders his chest…

Mmmm and a nice chest to, I can see the nipples through that shirt … even lower still his stomach then those jeans … a noticeable bulge … my eyes snap up to find him looking at me… Blushing bright red, not knowing what to do. Its been soooo long since I had a man, one that could make me think the thoughts this one make me think. Want to devour him .. want to tear that shirt off his body and eat those pants slowly from his sexy ass…

The hunger in my eyes evident… as I look in his eyes… "are you locked in also" asking softly… My voice sounding breathless to my ears. Waiting in anticipation for his reply. "Yes" the sound from him is slightly strangled… sounding breathless… My heart pounding in my ears.

I walk over to the vending machine. Needing a distraction form that MAN… whimpering softly.

As I bend over I feel a slight movement as he move up behind me. His hands wrapping around my hips as he pull me back against that very hard very large bulge. His body nestling snugly against my ass. I move slightly as I rise … not wanting to lose the contact off his body against mine… Sighing softly.

Leaning back against his chest my hands move to his hands on my hips… slowly rotating my hips against his body. Feeling his shaft digging into my back as he pulls me hard back against him.

Whimpering softly again…. Feeling his size is making my mouth water… I need to see I need to feel.

Slowly turning in his arms… Looking up at him… My eyes asking softly… as my hands starts to roam…  
Starting over the T-shirt first. My nails scraping over his nipples. They are nice and hard… His body tremors telling me he likes this as his breath hitches just slightly. My mouth following were my nails were… Softly and wetly kissing those nipples… My tiny teeth nibbling softly… Pulling a soft growl from his thought.

My hands moving lower still… Scraping over his sides and stomach… He is slightly ticklish as his body tighten at my slow exploration. Pulling at that T-shirt to get it out off his pants… to get to that skin, to feel the heat that is him. My fingers splay open on his skin, slowly pushing it up and over his head. My eyes fastened on his skin… then my mouth covering his nipples again.. softly biting and sucking on his nipples making them sensitive and hard.

All the while my hands explore down lower again… My fingers reaching the edge off his jeans. A softy whimper escapes my mouth as I want to feel more… the sounds from me I see has got its affect on him. My eyes looking at the pulse point just above his right nipple… showing a strong and fast heart beat… Closing my mouth over that pulse point, My tongue licking softly at it, feeling his life essence pulsating under my mouth.. tasting his skin … a soft sheen of sweat has developed there.

My fingers slowly tracing the edge off his pants, slowly dipping deeper. But not far into my motions did I find an obstacle… a hard wet velvet obstacle… Waiting for my touch. His breath disappeared at my first tender touch. My eyes moving down his body to lay at the point my fingers are, I can see his stomach contracting and holding as he try to get me to move my fingers, to get me to caress more to touch more. 

Sliding down his body with my mouth kissing his chest then his stomach, lower still… His belly button and then the edge off his pants… With my mouth I slowly undo the button, then the next, then the next till I got all 6 buttons opens .. no hands used… My nose and cheek the only contact against his naked shaft as no underwear was found. Softly purring against his shaft as my hands slowly peal his pants down his body. My tongue tracing his manhood as if it is the last piece of candy in the world.

So close to the tip but not touching it yet, I can feel his frustration in my exploration but I want to savor the taste off him. My tongue moving lower and softly lapping at his sacks .. Pulling them one at a time into my mouth .. my hands still not touching him.. Only steadying me as I hold onto his legs. My tongue doing the work off worshipping the gorgeous man and his amazing cock.

My mouth moving up and around his shaft.. cupping him as I lick slowly up towards that dripping wet head … so hard yet soft… Steel covered with flesh… My mouth unable to wait much longer but will as my tongue at last got to the tip… Looking up at him as he looks down .. Pleading eyes looking down at me as he silently beg me to relieve him from this burning need I have created… My tongue moving out slowly as the tip trace around and then over .. lifting the pearl off pre-cum from the tip… sliding my tongue back into my mouth tasting him for the first time. Salty but sweet… a soft purring sound as my tongue slip out again to get another taste…

The taste of him is addictive already as I need more… want more. My mouth slowly sliding over his big hard head, taking him into my mouth slowly… My tongue wrapped around his head… still drinking and lapping at him as I slowly start to bob my head up and down… taking more and more off his size into my tight hot wet mouth.  
At last his hands is in my hair holding my head as I slowly take more and more off him into my mouth. He is trying not to move as I set my own pace, but he is losing the battle slowly as he starts to rock his hips and pistoning his shaft deeper into my waiting mouth.

Keeping a soft suction on his hard cock I allow him to fuck my mouth slowly and deeply… his size causing me not to be able to take him in fully but my tiny hand covers the rest off him as I bob against him, every now and then looking up at him as his cock slides in and out off my mouth… softly whimpering and moaning around his shaft I can feel his body tightening as he gets ready to release… His murmur off warning preparing me as I lift my mouth off him slightly, wrapping my tongue around his head as he release his hot seed into my mouth… swallowing everything he gives me. Waiting for him to stop shaking. I keep his cock deep in my mouth… Licking him slowly clean before smiling up at him.

He smiles down at me and ask me softly… "Had your fill or can I play to?"

TBC

Written by Cat Dragoonz Me oogies4u

**an anonoumous encounter part 2**

**Written by Cat Dragoonz Me oogies4u**

(Merine) 

Well this is part 2 ... hope it is ok .. ok ok .. warning ... might make you HAWT... grin

The vision of you walking through those doors. Your sudden stop and then those hungry eyes eating up my body. How could I not respond. I have been wanting you since you started working here. Those eyes .. always looking… measuring. No wonder I could not help but respond to there trailing off my body.

Your voice sounding breathless and you speak… Sounding as if you ran a long distance .. Mine not sounding to far off as I try to compose myself.

Then you had to go and bend over… Oh GAWD… You have the sexiest Ass… I want to take you so slow, but is scared you would get a fright if I do. I just could not help but to rub up against you just slightly. Had to feel your body against mine. Then you had to make those soft wonderful noises. I swear I will never get enough of them.

A dream come true as you turn in my arms and then… Oh GAWD What did I do to deserve this … Those hot eyes then those tiny hands slowly moving over my over sensitive body. That mouth… I want to devour that mouth but you don't really give me a chance as you take hold off my nipples and then my shirt is off and I was lost… If there is one thing I love is my body being worshiped, and your doing a bloody good job of it.

And I died and gone to heaven when your fingers found my hard hot cock. Trapped in my oh so not thigh jeans… I was almost wishing I put on some boxers this morning as I'm hurting with the friction off them. Then you moved and I wished for a table or something to hold me up as I know my knees will buckle if you get any were close to me…

Like a cat you eat my buttons up and I feel every movement against my shaft as you stroke your nose and cheek against it… I am trying my best not to cum from the vision off you on your knees so close to my cock. And then you did it … You played with me .. that hot wet mouth off yours … that soft little tongue and I was lost truly … murmuring my need you at last took me in but not before teasing my hot wet head … your soft sounds running through my head as you tasted me… I knew I was not going to last if you had to take me.

My eyes rolled back into my head as your tiny mouth at last took me. I had to hold back from wanting to drive my cock into your mouth… the need for you great. Taking a deep breath and then could not hold back if my live depended on it … You made that sound again. I trusted into your mouth slowly at first, wanting you to get use to my size. That sounds, I'm going to die… I just know it. I could not hold back when you looked up at me .. My cock in your mouth as I rocked it in and out between your lips. A soft warning as my body tightened and then … Aaaaaah GAWD. Shaking hard as I release into your willing hot mouth, and you take it .. everything. I was amazed … then that tongue again licking me clean.

You look up at me and smile… I could not help it .. I had to ask.

"Had your fill or can I play to?"

The look off longing and need and want running over your face at those words, was almost my undoing. As I slowly pull you up to lick at you softly swollen lips. My taste on your mouth. Groaning softly I pull you close to at last feast on your lips your mouth, My tongue sliding over your lips looking for entrance as you sigh. Slipping my tongue deep into your mouth at last to play and dance with yours. My taste mingling with yours as I dig deep into your mouth. Wanting to burry myself in your taste.

My hands slowly running up and down your arms your back moulding you into my hot naked body …Moaning softly into your mouth… to much clothes.

My need to feel you body next to mine great as I pull back reluctantly from those lips. Your glazed eyes showing me your need is just as great as mine. Already hard for you again.

Taking it slow, I start to remove your soft jacket top.. seeing you only have a soft white lace bra on… Sighing softly at this, as your breathing is pushing your globes and those thigh tips against the lace.

Chuckling softly at your body's response as I unwrap you further. Slowly removing your wrap skirt. Those Ties have driven me wild as you walked past so many times as the edges always shown your smooth legs when you moved past me. Never seeing me as I always had my eyes glued to those legs… Wanting to see them peeking at me when you walk past.

My fingers grinding to a halt on your hips as your wrap fall to the ground… A audible groan pulled from my lips at the sight off you in white French cut lace panties… My eyes slowly rising up to yours .. looking at your exposed body as I slowly lift them to gaze in to your eyes. My approval for the vision before me evident.

As if your made off glass my hands slowly stroke over your skin… Reaching for the fastening off your bra… unwrapping you further to my hungry eyes … your globes freed for my hungry mouth… needing to taste you. My hot tongue playing around your areola… softly teasing your one tip to a hard bud, before closing my lips around it sucking them softly into my mouth. My teeth softly repeating what you did to mine. Teasingly biting them till they are sensitive then lapping at them wetting them .. my breath cooling and drying my teasing as I repeat this over and over .. first the one then the other till your nails in my shoulder tells me you need more. Chuckling softly at your demands.

My hands holding you so close slide down your body. Cupping that sexy ass and pull you up against my hard sex… The lace tantalizingly teasing my shaft as I lift you up a bit more, encouraging you to wrap your legs around my hips as I carry you over to the table.

Letting you slide down onto the table my hands worship your body further. Removing those panties slowly with my fingers. Kissing every inch off exposed flesh slowly. Your smooth, not a hair… your smell intoxicating as the heat for me has already pooled between those thighs. At last your body is fully exposed to my hungry eyes. From the dusky tips to your smooth mound. My mouth is watering… needing to taste you need to give you the pleasure you gave me.

Sliding my fingers slowly over your soft smooth lips, sliding lower till I glide over wetness… your need is great. My fingers linger for a bit playing before lifting them to my mouth. Sliding them in to taste you at last.

Musky sweetness envelops my tongue as I suck on my fingers softly… I need to taste you… My fingers slowly opening your lips up to my gaze. Tour little nub already standing proud from the friction off those panties. Waiting for tender attention. My thumb gliding around it and around… Teasing as I can see your body arch up to demand more… the sounds from your lips driving into my mind… no other sound will ever sound so sweet. Looking down onto you as my fingers play with your clit softly. One of my big fingers teasing your entrance slowly, your so wet it glides in with ease my thumb rotating on your clit as my finger slide in and out off you… My other hand playing with your nipples… You softly begging for more… I slide another finger into your waiting wetness. Stretching you a bit for my size… I can not hold back… I need to taste you as I slide to my knees between your thighs.

My mouth hungrily feasting on your clit as my fingers slide in and out off your hot wet body. I can feel your walls contracting around my fingers as my tongue laps at your clit. The tip off you clit triggering a response from you every time my tongue slide over it. I will remember that. But need to taste you… Sliding my fingers out off you as my tongue glide into your wetness… Darting in and out .. the tip curving around to taste every inch off you… sliding back up to your clit my fingers buried deep in you once more I lap at your tip .. pushing you to an orgasmic high as I drag you over the edge with my tongue… I hear your scream of ecstasy as your thighs clamp around my head … your fingers in my hair holding me thigh against your clit as I keep on lapping at you till your sob in exhaustion.

Lifting my mouth from that soft swollen nub, I kiss it softly as I lift my body up. Looking at your face I smile softly… Tears in your eyes off happy exhaustion as you smile back at me. Your hands pulling me up as you slowly kiss me. The taste off you on my lips and tongue. Softly kissing, as you suck my tongue into your mouth. My cock hard and needing nestled against your mound. Groaning loudly as you move and wrap your legs around my hips… your tiny hands running down my back…

Whispering softly….

"Now do we rest or will I take you over the edge?"

TBC

Written by Dragoonz Cat Me oogies4u


End file.
